


Все то же, но другое настоящее

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, good Hartly Rathaway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Все то же, но другое настоящее

— Ты в порядке, Барри? — обеспокоенный Хартли склонился над ним и положил прохладную руку на щеку. Рядом лежали перчатки, которыми он отогнал Призрака Времени. В прошлом этими перчатками он чуть не превратил внутренности Барри в желе.

Путешествие во времени — это не игра в догонялки или прятки, это русская рулетка — не знаешь, выстрелит ли.

Барри отдернулся от ласкающей щеку руки и отполз подальше от Хартли. Тот замер на секунду, держа руку в воздухе, а потом его взгляд изменился — из обеспокоенного на полный горечи. Он резко встал, забыв про перчатки.

— Приятно было с вами поработать, — сказал Хартли, смотря на Кейтлин и Циско. Его голос подрагивал. — Обращайтесь.

— Хартли, чувак, погоди, не беги так, мы еще должны отпраздновать геройское пространственно-временное возвращение! Барри, ты ведь получил формулу?

Циско попросил Хартли не уходить? Барри удивленно перевел взгляд на с одного на другого. Это не самое худшее настоящее, в котором он мог очутиться, но и не самое обычное.

Барри прочистил горло и пробормотал:

— Да, не без проблем, но получил.

Хартли глянул на него, сжал пальцы на правой руке, той, что гладил Барри по щеке, в кулак.

Барри с трудом встал, стараясь не смотреть на Хартли, и оперся о стол. Кейтлин молчаливо предложила ему помощь и проводила до кушетки — ноги у Барри подгибались. Тяжело ему далась прогулка во времени.

— Видишь, Харт, праздник неизбежен! — Циско хлопнул в ладоши, а Кейтлин закатила глаза.

— Сейчас не время для праздников, Циско.

— Не будь занудой! У нас будет очень быстрый праздник, мы же команда Флэша, ну, ребят!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я буду лишним на этом празднике жизни, — Хартли грустно посмотрел на Барри, остановившись в дверях мед. отсека и сложив руки на груди. Он словно готов был сбежать в любую минуту.

Кейтлин с Циско переглянулись и, кажется, поняли, что Хартли имел ввиду.

Только Барри до сих пор не понимал, что тут происходит, но чувствовал себя виноватым — слишком красноречивыми были взгляды Хартли.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, никто никуда не уходит. — Барри отмахнулся от приборов Кейтлин, собиравшейся проверить его жизненные показатели. — Я в порядке, все со мной нормально, правда нормально, — протараторил он. — Меня больше волнует, почему… — Барри осекся, чуть было не спросив: “почему тут Хартли?”, но вовремя прикусил язык. — Почему у вас такие лица, как будто произошло что-то плохое. Я же добыл формулу скорости, теперь мы сможем одолеть Зума.

Кейтлин и Циско снова переглянулись, а потом с сочувствием посмотрели на Хартли.

Барри начал нервничать. Что такого ужасного он мог натворить в прошлом?

— Ты со мной встречаешься, — напряженно сказал Хартли и сильнее прижал скрещенные руки к груди. Он смотрел на Барри, внимательно, словно впитывал каждый его жест, каждый взгляд, даже вдох.

— Встре… чаюсь? — удивленно повторил Барри.

Он вспомнил, как Хартли смотрел на него, когда Барри вдернул его за грудки — нагло, с вызовом, но сквозь это проглядывался огонек интереса. Барри вспомнил его дурацкую шутку про костюм из кожи и насмешливый взгляд из-за плеча — Хартли вышагивал не как преступник в наручниках, а как модель на подиуме, демонстрируя украшения на запястьях.

— Уже нет, я понял, — Хартли скривил губы. — Можешь вернуться к своей Айрис, твоя беготня в прошлом ее женишка от смерти не спасла.

Раньше бы Барри сказал “закрой рот”, но теперь вдруг понял. Осознание настигло внезапно, почти как Призрак Времени. Барри посмотрел на напряженного Хартли, прячущего за злобой боль.

Когда было больно Кейтлин, она забиралась в раковину, выстраивала ледяные стены вокруг себя, чтобы охладить свежие раны. Все беспокоились за нее, и, со временем, под дружеской заботой лед таял.

Попробуй обнять кактус — это про Хартли. Когда ему было больно, он жалил всех вокруг.

Интересно, как его успокоить?

Барри забыл вдохнуть. Он только что подумал, как успокоить расстроенного Хартли. Не просто подумал — он правда хотел бы его успокоить. Каким бы засранцем Хартли ни был в прошлом, в этом настоящем он хороший парень.

Хартли его парень.

Наверное, то, что Барри собирался сделать, было большой глупостью, но что-то подсказывали ему — так будет правильно.

Барри встал с кушетки, подошел к Хартли, и тот с вызовом в глазах задрал голову. Совсем как в их первую встречу. Хартли уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то едкое, но Барри обнял его, вынуждая встать на цыпочки. Без ботинок на толстой подошве он был еще ниже.

— Прости, — Барри прижал его к себе еще крепче, готовясь к новым колкостям.

Хартли удивленно выдохнул — или потому, что Барри сдавил его слишком сильно, но вместо злых слов обнял его в ответ.

Обниматься с Хартли было странно, но правильно. И Барри был этому очень рад. За последнее время он сделал столько всего, в чем не был уверен до конца, что это маленькое верное решение казалось большой победой.

— Кажется, мы лишние на этом празднике жизни, да? — Циско усердно делал вид, что его тут нет, Кейтлин ткнула его локтем в бок и тактично покашляла.

— Что?! — возмутился Циско. — Они все равно загородили весь проход, мы бы не ушли незамеченными!

Барри выпустил Хартли из объятий. Стало ужасно неловко.

— Ладно, мальчики, остаться наедине вам все же стоит, — Кейтлин подхватила Циско под руку и выволокла его из мед. отсека.

Неловкость превысила все лимиты. Барри отвел взгляд и запустил руку в волосы, не зная, что сказать. Его друзья только что благословили их. Хартли уже не выглядел ни расстроенным, ни злым. Только смотрел ожидающего, и от его взгляда тряслись поджилки.

Барри как будто оказался на минном и ему снова нужно было принять правильное решение. Точнее, произнести правильные слова.

— Куда мы пошли на первом свидании?

Хартли приподнял бровь. У него на лице было написано: “ты серьезно?”

— Барри, — оказывается, Хартли умел очень выразительно произносить его имя, — не обязательно начинать все с начала в буквально смысле. Тем более я не переживу еще одну тупую комедию на последнем ряду.

— На последнем? — эхом повторил Барри. — Мы… целовались?

Губы Хартли растянулись в ехидной улыбочке.

— Комедия была слишком тупая.

О черт! Неужели их отношения развивались настолько стремительно?!

Улыбка Хартли из ехидной превратилась в смешливую, а потом он тихо рассмеялся. Барри удивленно уставился на него. Улыбающийся, тем более смеющийся Хартли казался другим человеком. Он совсем не походил на того корыстного засранца, которого помнил Барри.

Хартли из этого настоящего — обеспокоенный, грустный, расстроенный, улыбающийся, смеющийся — нравился ему гораздо больше.

Успокоившись, Хартли сказал:

— Не делай такое глупое лицо, иначе нейронные связи распадутся.

Барри фыркнул. Да, этот Хартли лучше, но он все-таки Хартли.


End file.
